


Kingdom Hearts at the House of Mouse

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: The adventure group comes home from the WrestleMania race against The Speed Demon and decides to go and visit The House of Mouse to reunite Sora and Kairi with Mickey Mouse, Donald, Duck, and Goofy. Mickey has a couple of special announcements to make, including a very special surprise for the world of Disney Heroes and Villains, but what awaits for you, future reader? Find out!
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sometime after everyone came home from WrestleMania, Atticus and Cherry began to make plans to visit the House of Mouse since seeing Sora and his friends made them think of going back sometime for a casual visit.

"When should we go visit the House of Mouse?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno," Cherry said. "We seemed to be swamped with schoolwork."

"Hmm..." Atticus paused. "What if we do _all_ of our homework on Friday right after school and go for the night?"

"That sounds easier said than done." Cherry replied.

"Did you forget we have Equestrian magic?" Atticus asked her. "We can use our magic so then we'll get all our homework done."

"Isn't that cheating?" Cherry replied.

"Oh, right. Hmm... Well, how much homework do we have?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon walked off, then lugged and grunted as she pulled her backpack over, nearly falling as a strap ripped off, sending her flying. Atticus then quickly caught her from slipping in his arms.

"We have to read 20 new chapters in our History Books, study the Periodic Table of Elements, do practice problems for Trigonometry, write an original short story for English to be five to six pages long, and that's just Mortal School!" Cherry then listed.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

They soon saw the homework doing itself as if by magic.

"Haha!" Cherry smirked, waving her hands a bit as though she were like Mickey Mouse in The Sorcerer's Apprentice.

"You can thank me." Drell's voice said.

"AUGH!" Cherry gasped before punching behind her to see him, which of course didn't hurt him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you can fight on your own now with Batman's help." Drell said, unaffected from her punch.

"You did our homework for us with your magic?" Atticus asked.

"Aw, you guys deserve to have some kind of fun," Drell replied. "Especially after helping bring Sora back home during WrestleMania's race."

"You're right." Atticus smiled.

"What's the catch?" Cherry asked.

"No catch," Drell replied. "Can't I do something nice for my two favorite kids?"

"Hmm... Well, okay." Atticus said.

"Two favorite kids?" Cherry deadpanned slightly. "Are you buttering us up for something?"

"Hmm... Maybe I should stop helping you with your homework and leave it up to you to finish it on your own." Drell then suggested.

"Uh, no, no!" Atticus replied. "That's fine. As long as we don't get in trouble for using magic for our homework."

"That's better." Drell nodded.

"Brutal." Cherry muttered.

"How do you think I got my job in the Witch's Council?" Drell smirked.

"Erm... Uh... Because you scared the green warts off of everybody else?" Cherry guessed.

"...Let me take you to the House of Mouse." Drell then said.

"Cool! Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"S'alright." Drell replied as he walked off from them.

"I'm just glad he can actually drive this time," Cherry said, a bit shakily. "That was just a nightmare. Cruella's driving suddenly doesn't look so bad."

"Are you nuts?!" Patch's voice replied from that before he came by. "That that devil woman's driving could've killed me!"

"Let's get going." Atticus said.

Drell soon went to get his car ready before looking over.

"You don't mind if we pick up Mo, right?" Atticus blushed.

"No, I wouldn't mind if your future bride came along." Drell smirked.

Atticus blushed even redder from that.

Drell chuckled a bit before riding off to the Brown household. "So, Atticus, seems like you had a lot of fun with Yusei, Jack, and Crow, huh?" he then asked.

"Yeah, that was cool, especially since Yusei came to visit and we talked about that time we got to see Yugi." Atticus smiled.

"A second time for you." Drell said.

"It was just so cool," Atticus beamed. "I really liked seeing those guys."

"Hmm... Well, maybe you can see each other again sometime," Drell replied. "You had fun during WrestleMania too, right, Cherry?"

"Yeah, I guess," Cherry said. "...Aside from King Sombra trying to make me apart of Organization 13 and trying to get a Keyblade and those Heartless attacks."

"You can thank Ms. I Want To Prove Myself to Daddy." Drell said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon pulled up to the driveway as Mo was with the dogs in the backyard, playing with them. Drell soon honked his horn to get Mo's attention.

"I gotta go, okay, guys?" Mo smiled to the dogs.

"Aww..." Lady and Tramp's puppies pouted.

"Oh, you guys will be fine," Mo smiled to them. "Scamp, you're in charge."

"Yes, Mo." Scamp smiled back.

"How come _he_ gets to be in charge?" Annette complained. " _I'm_ the oldest."

"Because I think Scamp deserves a turn," Mo replied. "Angel, you wanna stay here with Scamp?"

"Yeah, I think I will if he's in charge," Angel smiled. "You have fun with Cherry and Atticus."

"I always do." Mo smiled back.

The puppies soon got off of Mo as she left the backyard and hopped into Drell's car. Once she was inside, sitting next to Atticus in the back, Drell drove them off to go visit the House of Mouse.

"I hear Mickey has a big announcement that he wants you guys to hear, so luckily you're going tonight." Drell said to the group.

"Ooh! I wonder what it is?" Mo smiled.

"I think I'll step inside too," Drell said. "I haven't been in the House of Mouse in quite some time."

"By the way, are we going to be meeting Sora at the House of Mouse?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, he should be getting ready to get there himself," Drell replied. "I know it's shocking to think about, but Mickey is a lot more important than you guys remember from your childhoods. He's actually a king and Minnie is his queen in their own castle."

"I can't get over that," Atticus replied. "Was Mickey always a king?"

"Technically, yes, but it's a long story of how that happened from when you guys knew him, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Goofy," Drell said. "Especially with Goofy being neighbors with your parents and sister, Atticus, and she hung out with Max, PJ, and Bobby when they were younger."

"By the way, how did Pete get married to someone who would look past the evil stuff he's done and when he tries to get the House of Mouse closed down?" Mo asked.

"I could ask Hilda the same question about marrying Drell." Cherry mumbled.

"I heard that!" Drell said to Cherry, making her flinch a bit. "Also, I have _no_ idea, Mo... I guess you know about Peg, huh?"

"Yeah, Jessica told us about her and their daughter, Pistol from when she lived in Spoonerville." Mo nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're not saying that Peg is the one that married Pete, are you?" Patch asked.

"...Wait, I'm confused," Drell said. "What're you talking about now?"

"We are talking about Peg from Spoonerville, right?" Patch asked.

"Yeah...?" Drell replied. "She married Pete, then they had two kids: Pete Junior and Pistol. I don't know what possessed her to marry him and bear him children when he's a terrible person. And you guys thought I was a bully when you first met me."

"Maybe he put a magic spell over her." Mo said.

"Pfft!" Drell sputtered a bit.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned as some spit got onto her.

"Pete with magic?!" Drell laughed. "Oh... Oh, that's good!" He then continued to laugh until he remembered Pete did used to work for Maleficent and where he had another idea as to how Pete got Peg into marrying him. "Hmm..." he then paused.

"Yeah?!" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo asked.

"I just remembered..." Drell said. "Pete used to work with Maleficent: The Mistress of Evil."

"No big surprise." Atticus said.

"Guess I forgot about that," Drell said. "It was a crazy time."

"Yeah, I guess, what with those Heartless monsters, the Organization, and the Keyblades..." Atticus commented.

"So, what do you think he did to make Peg marry him?" Mo asked Drell.

"Eh, probably manipulated her during some dates and used special jewelry or something to hypnotize her," Drell guessed. "Like, maybe showing her an engagement ring and used it to make her think into him being worthy enough to get married or something."

"Hmm... That's perfect." Mo smiled.

"Oh, and before I forget; do you guys know cereal mascots are real?" Drell asked.

"What?" The group replied flatly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Tony the Tiger is going to be at the House of Mouse." Drell said.

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo glanced to each other, not sure what to make of that.

"Yeah, okay." Cherry then said.

* * *

They soon drove along for a while and soon finally made it to the House of Mouse, but it wasn't fully open yet as it was still the middle of the afternoon and it was more of a night club.

"Kinda early to be coming here, isn't it?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but maybe you can find out what Mickey's surprise is." Drell suggested.

"Ooh." Patch smiled.

They soon came out of the car and came to the night club.

"Hold on! You're not on the list!" Goofy glared as he stopped them at the door like a bouncer.

"Oh, for the love of..." Drell groaned before rolling down the windows.

"Goofy! It's us!" Cherry told him.

"Sorry, but 'Us' isn't on the list," Goofy replied. "You'll have to make a reservation."

"No!" Cherry face-palmed. "Atticus Fudo, Mo Brown, Cherry Butler, and Patch the Dalmatian!"

"Ohh... Those names do sound familiar, but I can't place it right now." Goofy said, a bit clueless for a moment.

"Give him some time to remember." Drell told the adventure group.

"Easy for you to say," Cherry smirked. "I think you were about to snap your fingers to disintegrate him."

"You wanna start something, Cherry Butler?!" Drell warned. "You're very sassy today."

"Just saying." Cherry shrugged cockily.

After a while, Goofy finally remembered Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch. "Oh, I remember!" he then smiled. "You came here for Halloween and Christmas."

"That's us!" Atticus nodded.

"Come on in," Goofy smiled. "We usually let in only staff during these hours, but you can come in, especially with the little ones visiting us today."

"Cool." Patch smiled back.

"Uh... Little ones...?" Mo asked. "What little ones?"

"Oh, surely you know," Goofy smiled innocently. "Donald's nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie, then there's Daisy's nieces: April, May, and June, oh, and there's Mickey's nephews: Morty and Ferdie, and then there's Minnie's nieces: Millie and Melody. Also, I think that Mrs. Beakley's granddaughter, Webby is here too."

"Ohh... Neat." Mo smiled back.

"Make yourselves at home," Goofy smiled as he walked off. "I'll go find Mickey."

Drell and the adventure group soon went inside after the warlock parked the car. Atticus and Cherry looked pretty psyched since it had been a while since their last House of Mouse visit.

"So, it looks like Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy are aunts and uncles." Mo commented.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "We've met Huey, Dewey, Louie, April, May, and June, but I don't think I've met Morty, Ferdie, Millie, and Melody."

"Well, tonight you will." Drell said.

"Hopefully Webby doesn't get jealous of Daisy's nieces." Mo said.

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "What makes you say that?"

"I think that Webby has a crush on Dewey." Mo replied.

"You might be right." Drell said.

* * *

They were soon inside the House of Mouse. It was, of course, a bit empty since no one was there except for the staff, but the penguin waiters were cleaning up with walking broomsticks who carried mop buckets.

"Penguin waiters..." Drell remarked. "Reminds me of Mary Poppins."

"And I've never thought I'd see walking broomsticks except in Fantasia." Patch said.

"Oh, I love that one," Mo smiled. "That music is so peaceful and beautiful. I like to play the soundtrack for when JJ can't sleep after a nightmare."

"Excuse me, but could you tell Mickey Mouse that his early company is here?" Drell asked a penguin waiter.

The penguin waiter nodded and soon walked off.

"Drell, you ever meet Mary Poppins?" Atticus soon asked.

"Oh, sure, ages and ages ago," Drell replied and he soon suddenly went into story mode. "The year was 1910..."

"So, should we stay here standing or should we find a place to sit?" Patch asked.

"We should sit down," Drell suggested. "Who knows how long this'll take?"

The group soon sat down at a big table together until they would see Mickey.

"I guess we'll see Tony the Tiger later on too." Cherry said, looking around as she sat down.

"Yep and trust me, his strength is incredible; I even had to use my full strength to try and survive a round with him." Drell said.

"Too bad his cereal takes like sugar-frosted cardboard." Cherry smirked a bit.

"To some people." Drell told her.

Cherry stuck her tongue out a bit.

"Watching those commercials at the orphanage was pretty awesome," Atticus smiled. "I always hoped one day I would become big and strong like Tony."

"And now you are big and strong." Drell smiled back.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled sheepishly. "Were you ever like that as a kid? Wanting to grow big and strong?"

"That and I wanted to escape from Madam Mim." Drell mumbled slightly.

Mo looked nervous about the idea of meeting someone like Madam Mim.

"You're getting strong a bit too, Cherry," Drell said, suddenly grabbing the girl's arm which made her flop a bit. "I don't think I've ever seen muscles on your arms since recent days in Gym Class. Maybe I'll let you in my private gym sometime so we can see how much you've developed."

"Uh, I don't know if that's necessary." Cherry replied nervously.

They were soon greeted by the owner of the night club.

"Mickey Mouse!" The group beamed.

"Hiya, guys!" Mickey smiled. "It sure is great to see ya!"

"You too, Mickey." Atticus smiled back.

"And Mickey, someone you haven't seen in years is going to be here as well." Drell told him.

"...Oswald?" Mickey whispered.

The adventure group looked curious of who Oswald was, but didn't say anything.

"Um... No, not him; it's someone who has a Keyblade," Drell said. "And he has brown spiky hair."

"Oh! Sora?" Mickey beamed.

"Yeah!" Drell smiled. "I think you, Donald, and Goofy are overdue for a little visit."

"That's incredible." Mickey beamed.

"I know some people." Drell replied.

"Yeah, like Yen Sid." Mo said.

"The best tutor in Warlock Academy." Drell said.

"Drell, I think young witches _and_ warlocks should go to school together like when Sabrina went to Ms. Hag's school after she turned 13," Atticus said, raising his hand a bit as that made him think of something. "Do you think so too?"

"Ah, you mean like Hogwarts for young wizards?" Drell replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Atticus then said.

"Hmm... Maybe... Perhaps..." Drell shrugged thoughtfully.

Eventually, a pair of humans came in, around the same age as Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"Kairi... Sora..." Mickey smiled in amazement.

"Mickey," Kairi smiled back. "I know it's a bit early, but we thought we'd come over to see you. That's okay, right?" she then asked.

"Of course it's okay," Mickey smiled. "I think you guys are gonna like the big surprise I have in mind too."

"I think we'll like the big surprise too, Mickey." Sora smiled back.

"Can you at least give us a hint of what it is?" Atticus asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone else until tonight."

"I'm sorry, but I've been working on this for a while now, and I want it to be just perfect." Mickey smiled.

"We understand." Patch smiled back.

"I just hope the villains don't try anything." Cherry commented.

"Like they'll try to ruin the House of Mouse like they did on Halloween," Mickey smirked a bit. "Not with me around. They even managed to have a good time during Christmas, even if Donald was a bit of a Scrooge then."

"That was almost unbearable." Atticus nodded.

"Speaking of villains, Mickey; I have some thoughts about Pete and how he got Peg to marry him." Drell said.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go into that." Mickey said nervously.

"I think Pete bought her a special ring and somehow hypnotized her into marrying him," Drell replied. "Because honestly, who would wanna marry that guy?"

"I know, right?" Mo agreed.

"Hmm... Pete getting into magic?" Mickey pondered. "I guess that makes sense since he's teamed up with Maleficent before Sora was chosen with his Keyblade with those intense adventures."

"Sounds like we missed quite a time since the last time we saw ya, Mick." Cherry commented.

"We'll have to get a good look at Peg's ring." Patch said.

"If she comes by." Cherry commented.

"Somehow, I think she might now that you mention it," Mickey replied. "Max and PJ are best friends after all."

"Are Max and Roxanne going out by any chance?" Atticus asked. "I'm asking for my sister."

"Um, I think so," Mickey replied. "I'm not sure honestly. I do know who Roxanne is though."

"That's good to know." Patch said.

"Jessica was just worried that after Max was accepted into a different college than Roxanne that he would forget about her." Atticus said to the mouse.

"Hmm... I guess I can understand that," Mickey replied. "How is your sister anyway?"

"Doing great," Atticus smiled. "She's all grown up now and starting her own family."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Well, that sounds nice," Mickey smiled. "Maybe you guys would like to see the prop room?"

* * *

The group shrugged and decided to check that out to see props from many movies.

"Whoa... Check this out..." Sora said, coming up to see a sword and raised it high and mighty.

"Hey! It's Excalibur!" Atticus gasped. "My dad told me a lot about that sword."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Your dad knows about this sword from history, huh?" Sora asked Atticus.

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus then said, lying a bit to his new friend, not sure if he could tell the truth.

"Sure, let's go with that." Cherry added.

"I think I found that Black Cauldron thing." Kairi said, looking at a cauldron which looked a bit dark and ominous.

"Never want to go through that again." Drell said.

Cherry and Atticus shuddered slightly from the mention of the Black Cauldron. Patch soon found Mickey's wizard hat and put it on his head before he waved his paws around.

"Hm... How'd this get here?" Drell asked, taking the hat. "This is Yen Sid's wizard hat."

"I thought it was Mickey's now." Mo said.

"...Is it?" Drell asked.

"Uh, well, he used it to stop Jafar on Halloween when the House of Mouse became the House of Villains." Cherry spoke up.

"Oh... Well, okay then," Drell replied. "It was always my dream to win this hat when I was a boy in Warlock Academy."

"That's some dream." Mo said.

They continued to have a look around the props for a bit, finding nostalgia in some of the props due to them being from various adventures for Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

Cherry opened one box before some wind hit her in the face with colorful leaves. "I think I found Pocahontas's Colors of the Wind." She then said weakly.

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Sure, it's just wind," Cherry replied wearily. "Not the worst thing I've been hit with."

"Man, it's like I'm traveling with Donald and Goofy again," Sora said from the props. "And you guys have been on adventures like those too?"

"Yeah," Atticus smiled, taking out Ursula's necklace. "Whoa... The memories this thing holds..."

"Ariel," Cherry memorized. "Uh... What happened to Ariel's mom anyway?"

"Uh... Well..." Atticus frowned softly before whispering to her.

Cherry listened before she frowned back. "Man, that's rough."

"Yeah," Atticus frowned back. "And the no music or singing law was no picnic either."

"Heh, it kinda sounds like the movie Footloose," Cherry chuckled sheepishly before she soon saw that Atticus was being dead serious. "Heh... Sorry..." She then said.

"It's okay, but yeah..." Atticus replied. "Those pirates... I think they're the reason why Uncle Triton used to hate humans so much until Ariel met Prince Eric."

"So then when did he lift the law?" Cherry asked.

"On the ban on music and everything?" Atticus replied before biting his lip. "Sometime after Ariel almost died."

"What goes _on_ in Atlantica when I'm not there?!" Cherry asked. "Sheesh! You made it sound like a mermaid paradise, but your cousin _almost_ died?!"

"Only because Marina Del Rey charged in, trying to finish off Sebastian and where she hit Ariel instead." Atticus said.

"...Who in the heck is a Marina Del Rey?" Cherry then asked. "I don't think you've mentioned her."

"Oh, sometime after Aunt Athena passed away, she more or less became a nanny for Ariel and her sisters while Evil Manta looked after me, Jessica, and Darla." Atticus then said.

"So basically an evil sea person who tried to get Sebastian out of the way so she could have his job?" Mo guessed.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus replied. "Except, I think Marina is insane compared to Ursula."

"I just can't believe Ariel didn't read that contract before signing it," Cherry replied. "She wouldn't have gotten in trouble before Prince Eric was about to marry 'Vanessa'." she then added with air quotes.

A raven seemed to be listening in, unknown to them, as he perched at the top of a crate.

"Yeah, you're right, Cherry, but luckily Ariel got to live happily ever after," Sora said. "I mean, imagine if time was turned back somehow and things ended differently in the worlds we've visited to help out during adventures?"

"Trust us; we've been through time-travel before and where Cinderella's dream almost didn't come true." Atticus said.

"I don't remember that." Mo said.

"Me neither." Patch added.

"That was before you guys came around," Cherry replied like it was obvious. "Duh!"

"Oh... Right..." Mo blushed a bit. "I guess thinking about my life before Atticus came around is kinda funny to think about now."

"Anyways, it all happened when Lady Tremaine got her hands on Verna's magic wand after Anastasia accidentally turned her to stone." Atticus said.

"Verna?" Mo asked. "That's Fairy Godmother's name?"

"Mm-hmm," Cherry nodded. "That was a crazy adventure. Luckily we won't have to go through something like that ever again."

The raven seemed to smirk to himself as he eavesdropped on them.

"Well, hopefully we'll get a good look at Peg's ring to see how we can get that enchantment off her." Mo said.

"If they show up tonight." Kairi said.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that." Cherry replied.

Eventually, the kids came by and the group came to meet Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy's nieces and nephews aside from the Duck triplets. Once they were gone, the raven soon flew off out of a window to go and meet with someone with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"Ah, Poe, you are back," A voice smirked before showing what looked like a dark and evil duck sorceress as she let the raven perch onto her fingertip. "Did you enjoy your little visit to the House of Mouse?"

Poe nodded with a smirk back at his mistress.

"Ah, this is very good," The sorceress smirked to her raven familiar. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

Poe was soon whispering to her from what he had heard the others talking about.

"Uh-huh... Yes... Very nice... Very nice indeed!" The sorceress beamed. "We'll strike after midnight! ...Hopefully our little apprentice can be kept in line..." She then muttered slightly.

A young duckling who looked like a little girl version of the sorceress smiled as she seemed to make herself a set of paper dolls with a few sheets of paper and a pair of scissors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone else should be here any minute now." Drell told the group.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry replied. "Like Tony the Tiger."

"Right." Drell nodded to her.

"How does that even work?" Cherry asked. "I don't recall ever hearing about Tony the Tiger and Mickey Mouse ever being friends. That sounds totally made up."

Drell soon saw a familiar cereal tiger mascot coming.

"Ooh! Here he comes now!" Mo beamed.

"Seriously!" Cherry continued. "When did Mickey meet Tony?! Why is that a thing?!"

"Tony, long time no see!" Mickey smiled to the tiger.

"Hey, Mickey, it's been a while." Tony smiled back.

"They met a while back." Drell whispered to Cherry before going over to greet Tony.

Cherry glanced over.

"Hey, hey, it's Tony the Tiger!" Drell beamed to the strong cereal mascot.

"It's been a long time, Drell," Tony smiled as he gave the warlock a firm but friendly handshake. "How've you been?"

"Ah, you know, same old, same old," Drell replied, shaking hands with the tiger. "Looking after some kids though."

"Your nephew?" Tony guessed.

"Him sometimes, but I'm a teacher now." Drell then said, gesturing to Atticus, Cherry, and Mo who were hanging around the young ducks and mice.

Patch was soon seen walking up to Tony the Tiger as he began to sniff him.

"And who's this?" Tony asked, looking down to Patch.

"That would be Atticus's dog, Patch," Drell replied. "Guess he's wondering how you're standing on your hind legs like a person."

"Well, it's because I'm an anthropomorphic." Tony told Patch with a smile.

"Ohh..." Patch smiled back. "At first, I thought you were a tiger familiar."

"A tiger familiar," Tony chuckled to that. "That would be something. What magical being would keep a tiger familiar?"

"Siegfried and Roy?" Cherry smirked.

"I highly doubt anyone would be powerful enough to have a tiger familiar." Drell said.

"I always hoped eating your cereal would help me in that department." Atticus beamed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Atticus," Tony smiled. "Maybe you should come visit me and the other mascots sometime."

"What?" Cherry flatly deadpanned from that invitation.

"Let's just assume that everything you know and think to be fiction are real," Drell nudged Cherry with a small smirk. "And just wait until you kids see his gym."

Cherry sighed with a small shrug.

"I can't wait to meet and see everyone tonight," Tony smiled. "Tony the Tiger Goes Disney."

"It sure is something." Atticus smiled back.

"Later we'll have to have a match between you two so then Tony can see how strong you are in person or in this case, tiger." Drell told Atticus.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed before hugging him.

"Whoa! Where'd this come from?" Drell asked, chuckling a bit, patting him on the back.

"Just thank you for giving me such an exciting life!" Atticus beamed.

"No problem, but if you don't mind; I would like to keep my back intact." Drell told him.

Atticus grinned sheepishly and let go, straightening him out a bit.

"That's a good boy," Drell then said. "And I thought Zeus was a hassle in Gods School."

"What's... Gods _School_...?" Cherry soon asked. "Is that like Ever After High and Monster High?"

"In a way, yeah," Drell replied. "That's where all the gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology went to school in."

"Well, now I've seen everything." Patch shrugged.

"I visited there on some occasions," Drell replied. "Especially when Eris reminded me a lot of Raven Queen I'd meet sometime after you did."

"I guess Eris was kinda nice back then?" Cherry asked.

"She was kind of a struggling new girl," Drell said. "Not exactly bad, but not fully good either. Ya know, kinda like you."

"So, then I guess in the end, she chose evil?" Mo guessed.

"Well, obviously," Drell replied. "This _is_ Eris we're talking about. That's just how Nyx raised her."

"Ooh... What if I end up turning evil?" Cherry bit her lip, panicking to herself. "Selina Kyle's my aunt, and she's been nice for my sake when she goes out with Bruce, but... What if... What if...?"

"Calm down, you'll never turn evil." Drell told her.

"What do you know?" Cherry sighed. "I've teamed up with villains before... Just to get back at you treating me like dirt."

"You treat her badly?" Tony asked Drell firmly.

"Hey, hey, I can explain," Drell replied. "I was just trying to motivate her to be stronger as a person. Atticus isn't gonna be around forever to hold her hand."

"But Cherry, you always do what's right in the end." Mo said.

"Yeah... I guess I do..." Cherry said shyly.

"Why don't we go watch a tea party?" Mo smiled as a suggestion, going with Cherry to see Webby and Daisy's and Minnie's nieces having a tea party.

* * *

"You guys aren't doing it right!" April complained.

"Chill, April." June said.

"They're messing it up!" April ranted. "They need coasters! They need doilies! They need parasols!"

"Calm down; the tea party doesn't have to be perfect." May said.

April grumbled as she looked as frustrated as her Aunt Daisy would get.

"Hiya, Mo!" Webby beamed.

"Hey, Webby," Mo smiled, hugging the female duckling. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know what you mean." Webby smiled back.

"Tea party, huh?" Mo asked. "Aunt Sarah keeps saying I need to have more of those."

"Aunt Sarah is a nut." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Webby, Millie, and Melody giggled from that a bit.

"I can't wait to see the Princesses," Millie smiled. "I bet they have tea parties all the time!"

"Maybe." Mo said.

"Is it true you guys have met them a bunch of times?" Melody asked.

"Heh, a bit," Cherry replied. "I never knew that Minnie had nieces."

"Well, she does," Millie beamed. "Aunt Minnie's the best."

"I think Aunt Daisy is the best." April smirked to the mouse twins.

"Any aunt is better than Aunt Sarah." Cherry smirked.

The young ones laughed from that a bit.

"But no uncle is better than Uncle Scrooge." Webby said cutely.

"He let you call him that?" Mo smiled.

"Uh-huh," Webby smiled back. "He says I'm an honorary nephew with Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"Aw... That's pretty nice." Cherry said.

* * *

It was a pretty fun time for everyone and luckily, it was getting dark as Max was soon driving over to the House of Mouse so that he could get to his job which was being a valet.

"All right, the show's about to start," Mickey smiled to his guests. "I hope you enjoy it."

"We sure will." Atticus smiled back as he and Tony were arm-wrestling.

"Go... Get him! Gah!" Cherry watched them.

Tony laughed as he swung his arm with Atticus, feeling very confident in himself. Atticus soon felt something he didn't expect, he would feel his arm was moving to the table.

"That was a pretty good match." Tony smiled.

"You still haven't lost your touch." Drell smiled at Tony.

"You sure are stronger than I thought." Atticus told Tony as he rolled his right shoulder.

"You'd be great on the Tiger Team." Tony smiled to Atticus.

"Me? On the Tiger Team?" Atticus beamed before looking sheepish from his own excitement. "Uh... Maybe..."

"I think he'd be great on the Tiger Team as well." Drell told Tony.

Mo, Cherry, and Patch could see how excited Atticus was to hang out with Tony.

"Guys! Isn't this amazing?!" Atticus beamed.

"Take it easy, buddy; I can hear your excitement from here." Cherry replied.

"Sorry, Cherry, I'm just so excited," Atticus smiled. "This has to be the best day of my life."

* * *

Drell soon whispered a suggestion to Mickey.

Mickey looked over and listened a bit as he straightened out his bow-tie. "Are you sure about that?" He then asked.

"Come on; didn't you see how excited Atticus looked?" Drell asked.

"Well... All right," Mickey replied. "If you're sure about that. You are a responsible man."

"HAHAHHA..." Cherry laughed in the background.

"I really _am_ a responsible man." Drell glared at the background.

Cherry ducked under the table then.

"Anyway, yes," Drell said to Mickey. "If that's alright with you of course."

"Well, all right, you got a deal." Mickey smiled.

"Great." Drell smiled back.

The two then shook hands before Mickey winced from Drell's grip.

"Whoops... Sorry about that." Drell said sheepishly.

"It's okay, I know you sometimes forget your own strength." Mickey smiled.

"You want me to take care of that Mortimer Mouse for ya?" Drell smirked a bit.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him," Mickey replied. "I just know that Minnie would never go for a guy like him when we're crazy about each other."

"Heh... Yeah... Right." Drell nodded.

* * *

"Ugh... Mortimer Mouse... That guy's more of a weasel than a mouse." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I thought he was a rat?" Mo smirked slightly.

"Almost time to open the doors," Mickey smiled. "Have fun, you guys."

"We will." The group smiled back.

"So Drell, what did you whisper to Mickey?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I just asked for a little favor that I think will make this night at the House of Mouse even more interesting." Drell smiled innocently.

"Ooh! Tell us!" Mo smiled.

Drell chuckled as he walked off before sitting down.

"Come onnnn..." The group whined like immature children.

"Jeez, Louise!" Drell replied.

"Tell us please." Patch begged before showing the sad, soulful eyes.

"Augh..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess one thing is... Tony and Atticus are gonna duke it out a bit tonight."

"So like a friendly match?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yeah," Drell replied. "You didn't think the loser was gonna be mounted in Gaston's wall, did you?"

"No one dukes it out like Gaston!" Gaston proclaimed as he walked by randomly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself, buddy." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Does he always do that?" Patch asked.

"Around here? Yeah." Drell replied.

"But isn't Gaston supposed to be... Oh... I dunno... Dead?" Cherry asked. "Adam and Atticus faced him. Speaking of which, how are all of the villains we faced here still alive?"

"You're gonna think this is cheesy, but that's the magical power of Disney Castle." Drell replied.

"Great. Thanks." Cherry muttered.

"Don't worry though," Drell replied. "I doubt they'll try to take over the House of Mouse like they did on Halloween and tried to recruit Atticus since he's Sombra's nephew."

"Yeah, they wouldn't to do it a second time." Patch said.

The group all shared a bit of a laugh from that as they got settled in for the night.

 ** _"Howdy, Mousketeers!"_ **The living microphone smiled as he appeared. **_"Get ready for the host with the most, the Mouse with a very fine House, the superstar that goes far, Mickeeeeey MOUSE!"_**

"Hiya, everybody!" Mickey smiled as he soon came on stage under the spotlight. "It sure is great to see all of you!"

 _'This is going to be a great night.'_ Drell thought to himself.

"Before we begin, I'd like to thank my special guests for coming out tonight," Mickey smiled, showing a spotlight on the group's table. "You all remember Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch, right?"

The group smiled bashfully and waved.

"But that's not all!" Mickey smiled. "There's also Sora and Kairi!"

The young pair smiled bashfully as they were holding hands with each other. Everyone began to cheer as they saw Kairi and Sora. Drell smiled as he waited for Mickey to announce the third guest. Kairi and Sora smiled to each other before blushing.

"But last, and certainly not least, an old friend of mine who you might remember from your breakfast cereal this morning," Mickey smiled to his audience. "Tony the Tiger himself!"

Tony soon waved as a spotlight was shined on him.

* * *

"Well, luckily he's no Shere Khan." Baloo commented, though he seemed to be dressed like a pilot.

"Is that Baloo the Bear?" Cherry asked.

"I... I guess it is..." Atticus replied. "Though he's dressed like a pilot."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Because he's a bush pilot now." Drell replied.

"Wha...?" The group blinked.

"You ever hear of _TaleSpin_?" Drell asked. "Baloo's a bush pilot, King Louie owns a bar, Shere Khan is a business tycoon. He also knows this woman Rebecca Cunningham who runs a business called Higher for Hire with her daughter Molly and this kid named Kit Cloudkicker."

"I have so many questions about how that works when we met Baloo in the middle of the jungle with Mowgli before he went to the Man Village with Shanti." Cherry muttered, rubbing her temples a bit.

"Different universe." Drell explained.

"How many universes _are_ there?" Cherry asked.

"Probably as many as stars in the night sky in the galaxy." Drell replied.

"Yeesh!" Cherry replied.

Tony soon came on stage with Mickey and smiled. "Thanks, Mickey, it's grrreat to be here!" he then beamed and laughed. "And it's good to meet you all in the world of Disney. Mickey here is an old friend of mine and he has a treat for all of you."

"Aw, gosh." Mickey smiled bashfully a bit.

 _'And are they sure going to love it and there's nothing that could possibly ruin this.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Cherry soon glanced over to see Pete and Peg coming into the club and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the world of Disney is getting bigger because I present to you... The United States of Auradon!" Mickey said before the big screen behind him showed a map that looked like a brand new kingdom. "You'll all get a chance to live here as a community while I stay with my Queen Minnie in our very own Disney Castle."

Every one of the audience soon cheered.

"A whole Disney Kingdom..." Cherry said in surprise.

"Sora, Kairi, we would love it if you would come to visit!" Mickey smiled.

"We'll have to take you up on that offer, Mickey." Sora chuckled a bit.

Drell smiled as he was sure nothing would ruin the moment until he saw Pete and Peg.

"Drell..." Cherry whined like a child.

"I know." Drell replied, crossing his arms.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned, going to go over to Peg and Pete. "I'm going to give that fat cat a piece of my mind."

"I know, and--" Drell said before noticing the gem on Peg's ring started to glimmer on and off like it was losing power and whispered to Cherry. "Something tells me she might be fed up with Pete."

"What're you saying?" Cherry asked.

"Savor that hate..." Drell smirked. "Let the hate flow through you..."

"You know that reference?" Cherry asked.

"Thor's a big fan of _Star Wars_ and he's been asking me to send you guys on an adventure like that for some time, but I might show him yet another alternate universe with you guys along with Phineas and Ferb." Drell said.

"This whole universe thing is giving me a headache." Cherry said, holding onto her head a bit.

"Come here now..." Drell said, bringing her back to the table as Pete smirked to his wife.

"You know, if this were _my_ club, things would be a lot better and different." Pete soon told Peg, not noticing anything happening just yet.

 _'Let's see how she reacts.'_ Drell thought to himself with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we need to talk." Peg soon said to her husband.

"Oh? What's going on, Angel Face?" Pete asked.

"I think I found something more interesting." Peg said as she seemed to be looking at Tony in a way she didn't look at her husband.

Pete saw where Peg was looking and where he didn't like it one bit. And the expression wasn't heartbreak, but rage. Tony soon came to sit back down with the others, giving a friendly wave to Peg. Peg beamed and waved to him like she was excited to have some of his attention.

"And Pete reacts in 3, 2, 1." Drell whispered to the adventure group with a cue.

"Peg! What are you doing?!" Pete asked.

"Oh, that tiger," Peg smiled. "He seems so handsome and strong and charming."

"WHAT?!" Pete snapped, gripping the tablecloth in rage.

"Do you think that will be enough for the enchanted gem on Peg's ring to shatter?" Patch whispered to Drell.

"Possibly," Drell whispered back. "I've never seen anyone this crazy over Tony the Tiger before."

"Uh, I'll be right back, I'm going to go say hi." Peg told Pete as she walked over to the other table innocently.

"Peg, get back here!" Pete demanded. " _I'm_ your husband and that means _you_ have to do what _I_ say!"

The gem soon began to crack as that seemed to be close to causing Peg to snap out of it before she calmed down as she continued her way to Tony. Pete grumbled a bit, letting Peg go to Tony, but the pain would just get worse on him eventually.

"Hello, there~" Peg smiled to Tony.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Pete," Atticus said to the woman. "You probably don't know me, but my sister Jessica used to live next door to you and Goofy and Max."

"Oh, yes; I remember your sister very well." Peg smiled before paying back attention to Tony.

Atticus smiled back from that.

"Hello, there." Peg smiled at the cereal mascot tiger.

"Hello." Tony smiled back, friendly.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Peg and Peg, I believe you know Tony the Tiger from the cereal commercials." Drell introduced.

"Heh, well, of course I do." Peg giggled a bit.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Peg." Tony smiled at the adult female cat. And being the gentleman or gentle tiger he was, Tony did the gentlemanly thing in greeting a nice woman. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Peg giggled and blushed as she seemed to like that very much. Pete checked his watch impatiently and he drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for Peg to come back with annoyed impatience.

Tony could see Pete was being impatient. "I think your husband is waiting for you." He told Peg.

"Seriously? She hasn't been away from their table that long." Drell said.

"Oh, like _you_ don't get that way whenever _Hilda_ is talking to another guy." Cherry crossed her arms.

Drell glanced over as they then continued to watch.

"I better go," Peg said to Tony. "It was really nice seeing you. You're staying for the whole night, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Tony smiled to her.

"Plus there's will be a match between him and thing young man right here." Drell said as he gestured to Atticus.

Atticus waved innocently while sipping his water.

"That sounds like fun," Peg smiled, going back to her table. "Well, see ya."

"Well, she seemed nice." Mo said.

"Yeah, she seemed cool from what Jessica told me from when she was a kid with Max, PJ, and Bobby." Atticus replied.

The gem seemed to crack even more after talking to Tony in person.

"You were there a long time." Pete said to his wife.

"We were just talking, Pete," Peg said, a bit firmly. "Gosh, you need to calm down a little."

"You're right, you're right; I have to stay focused on the task at hand." Pete said.

"Hmm..." Peg paused before glancing to her ring a bit.

Mickey soon put on a cartoon for everyone to watch as it seemed like a fun night in the House of Mouse so far. Peg couldn't help but notice her ring looked different as the gem cracked as the magic was wearing off. Pete soon put his arm around her which began to disgust her.

* * *

Soon enough, the cartoon ended, causing the audience to cheer as they had enjoyed it.

"That was a good one," Cherry laughed a bit. "Poor Goofy!"

"But he pulled through in the end." Mo smiled.

A penguin waiter soon came by to take their orders and they soon placed them, sending the penguin waiter off.

"You eat vegetables?" Atticus smiled to Tony.

"I usually try." Tony smiled back.

"After all, he doesn't just eat Frosted Flakes." Drell said.

"Strange, I thought maybe he did," Cherry smirked. " _Someone_ has to."

"Not a fan of Frosted Flakes, huh?" Tony asked Cherry.

"Not really," Cherry stuck her tongue out. "I prefer like Froot Loops or Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"Those two kinds of cereal can be nice." Drell shrugged.

"I guess it's better than a dream I once had." Cherry said.

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

"Your cousin in Gravity Falls hooking up with Peg and Pete's son." Cherry replied.

"That would be something to see." Mo said.

Cherry shrugged about her dreams as she sipped her Sprite.

"So, when do you think Tony and I will go at it?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Probably after the next cartoon." Drell guessed.

"This is going to be a great night." Mo said.

"I know it'll be even better once Peg leaves Pete." Drell replied.

"I'd just feel bad for PJ and... Uh... What's his sister's name again?" Patch then said.

"Pistol," Atticus replied. "She's a bit of a spoiled brat though."

"That's probably Pete's fault," Cherry said. "My old friend Willy Wonka told me that the parents are to blame if a child is spoiled and rowdy, so I guess it's hard to say how she'll take it."

"We'll just have to see," Drell said before asking Tony. "By the way, don't you have a son of your own? I believe you had adopted a baby tiger who was a lot like you and named him Tony Jr."

"I have," Tony replied. "He's back home though."

"Didn't he want to come?" Mo asked.

"Well, yes, but he has his hands full with his own match." Tony said.

"So your gym is also connected to your house? Smart." Drell smiled.

"You do that?" Tony asked.

"I'm working on that," Drell shrugged. "My work though in my old home has a gym I like to go into when I'm not busy with council work. Maybe when Sabrina moves out, I'll turn her room into a gym."

"Well, I'm sure Tony Jr. is having his own fun." Patch said.

"I'm sure he is too," Tony replied. "I wasn't sure whether on bringing him or not, but maybe next time."

"If my son was just a bit older, it'd be cool to see them going toe-to-toe." Drell smirked.

"You have a son now?" Tony asked.

"Sure do," Drell said, bringing out his wallet to take out a photograph of his baby son. "His name is Ambrose."

"Well, he's definitely got your... Left eye..." Tony commented as Ambrose had two different eye colors.

"And now for our next cartoon." Mickey told the audience.

The audience soon began to pay attention as Mickey announced another cartoon.

* * *

Surprisingly, this one seemed to have Daisy's nieces in it along with old friends of Donald's who were known as The Three Caballeros.

"José Carioca... I haven't seen him in forever..." Donald said to himself. He soon saw Daisy whistling innocently. "Daisy, what's going on here?" he then asked. "Did you and the girls see my old Caballero friends when I wasn't looking?"

"Maybe and they might be behind." Daisy said innocently.

"What?" Donald asked.

"Surprise!" Two different birds announced, coming up behind Donald, making him quack out in a flustered fashion.

Once Donald saw who it was, he smiled and had a feeling Daisy and a few of his friends had something to do with their visit. Daisy giggled a bit.

"Aw, Dais~..." Donald blushed a bit.

Tonight seemed like the perfect night in the House of Mouse except for maybe Pete, but that would soon change as one of Scrooge McDuck's enemies was going to strike.

* * *

Two beings were coming to the House of Mouse.

"Now, dear, you let your dear Auntie get to work and you do what you can in here until I'm ready." The sorceress smirked to her young apprentice.

"Yes, Auntie Magica." The duckling girl replied.

"That's my girl." The sorceress smirked.

The girl soon went into the House of Mouse by herself while her mentor/aunt was going to get to work.

"I can't believe you're all falling into this," The sorceress said, looking to the Disney Villains who had a good time with the Heroes. "Can't you see that you're all destined to be rotten to the core, club or no club?"

The raven from earlier soon perched onto her shoulder with a nod.

"Yes, it's a very sad sight indeed, Poe, but luckily, I might be able to change that and succeed where Jafar failed on Halloween in this club, even with that Keyblade Wielder around." Magica smirked to her raven companion, looking towards Sora's table.

Poe nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I can't wait," Magica laughed with him. "This'll be the greatest thing yet in the Disney Kingdom with ME as the QUEEN!"

Poe nodded before seeing the adventure group was also at the night club.

"You think we should watch out for them?" Magica asked. "Ah, yes... They ruin just about everything. I'm sure the Disney Villains will be on my side if we talk about those meddling adventurers."

Poe nodded and saw Pete looking enraged as he was looking at Tony the Tiger. Peg smiled at her and Pete's table, but she seemed to be just looking at Tony with a look in her eyes that Pete had not seen in a long time since the two had first gotten married which wasn't thanks to the enchanted ring. 

"Hmm... Perhaps I could use another recruit in my scheme..." Magica smirked thoughtfully as she saw what Poe saw.

Poe nodded with a smirk as Pete's rage was hard not to notice.

"All right... I'll go talk with him when he decides to leave this dump." Magica smirked back to her raven.

* * *

The cartoon soon ended. Everyone soon applauded from the cartoon as it was a very good one.

"Ya know, Huey, I can be pretty adventurous when I want to be." April smirked to the red clad duck nephew.

"Oh, uh, I guess I can see that." Huey nervously said to the pink dressed duck niece.

"Um... I can be adventurous too, Dewey!" Webby soon said to the boy she tried to get attention from like she had a crush on him.

"Really? That's cool." Dewey smiled.

"Um, yeah." Webby smiled back.

"You guys have changed a bit since the last time we saw you," Atticus said. "Going through puberty?"

"Ah, maybe," Louie shrugged with a small smirk. "We call ourselves The Quack Pack."

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

Webby smiled hopefully to Dewey as he seemed to look bashful to her.

"Um... Hi..." A new voice said before the group looked over to see a new duck girl who had frizzy, but long black hair in a red and black dress who looked very cute and innocent. "May I join you?"

"Uh, okay," Atticus said, bringing in a spare chair. "Is this a friend of yours, guys?"

"No, I don't think I've ever seen her before." Huey replied.

"What's your name?" Louie asked the new girl.

"I'm Min--... Uette... _Minuette_ ," The girl replied. "I'm new in town."

"It's nice to meet you, Minuette." Webby smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all too." Minuette smiled back.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Louie said, blushing a little bit to her.

"Where are you from?" May smiled at Minuette.

"Italy." Minuette replied.

"Well, welcome to town then," April said before holding onto Huey protectively. "Just watch your eyes."

"Whoa! Hey!" Huey yelped.

"Um, don't worry, I won't take him away from you." Minuette giggled bashfully.

June could see the way that Louie was looking at Minuette.

* * *

"Okay, everybody, now it's time for a change of pace!" Mickey smiled at the crowd. "Right now, we're gonna have a sparring match between Tony the Tiger and Atticus Fudo!"

The crowd went "Ooh!" as that was a chance of a lifetime.

"Well, shall we?" Tony asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I'll meet you up there," Atticus replied before Tony soon went up on stage first. "Now if I just had my GI from Goku..." he then mumbled to himself.

Drell soon used his magic and where it replaced the clothes that Atticus was wearing right now into his GI from Goku and training in the Dragonball Z World. Atticus and Drell soon smirked to each other.

"You saw it coming, huh?" Atticus asked.

"We _all_ saw it coming, son." Drell kept his smirk.

Atticus soon went to get on stage with Tony.

"Nice clothes." Tony said.

"Thanks!" Atticus smiled. "They're from Goku."

"He sounds like a strong fighter." Tony smiled back.

"Oh, Goku's the best!" Atticus beamed. "He's my fighting mentor!"

"Hey! Are ya talkin' or fightin'?!" Cherry smirked.

"Right, right." Tony and Atticus smirked back.

They were soon seen in a wrestling ring that appeared thanks to Drell.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Drell smirked as he put his hands behind his back.

"What makes that tiger so great anyway?" Pete groused.

"Oh, he's strong and handsome and amazing." Peg smiled.

Pete glared before talking about taking over the night club like he always talked about at their home and where that was enough to drive anyone crazy. 

"Shh!" Peg shushed her husband. "I wanna see this."

Pete grumbled from that a bit. Atticus soon jumped out to pounce on top of Tony in a case of irony since Tony was a wildcat after all, but of course, Tony wasn't going to be easy to be taken down and where the winner was going to be obvious to Drell from his experience in the ring with Tony and Atticus. Hilda soon appeared with Zelda as she carried Ambrose in her arms.

"You're great and experienced for someone your age." Tony said to Atticus from astonishment.

"Thanks, you get tons of experience from being taught how to fight by a mentor and watching wrestling and boxing." Atticus smiled as they continued to wrestle as it seemed almost a tie for a while.

* * *

Drell clapped along with some people. "Boy, I didn't see that coming." He then said.

"And you didn't see _me_ coming." Hilda said right behind him.

Drell turned around and grinned sheepishly. "Hilda! How nice to see you tonight..." he then said nervously.

"How's your meeting with the other realms going?" Zelda smirked as Hilda had a firm look while carrying Ambrose.

"Uh..." Drell said, unsure how to answer.

Hilda soon made Cherry carry Ambrose before she and Zelda sat down.

"Um... Hi..." Cherry said to Ambrose.

Ambrose giggled as he grabbed onto her finger, squeezing it.

"Yaaaugh!" Cherry cried out.

"Stay down." Tony smirked to Atticus.

"Never!" Atticus smirked back before getting lifted up by Tony. "Whoa!"

"Okay, then I'll bring you up." Tony then smirked as he lifted up Atticus.

"Quite the view from up here." Atticus smirked playfully.

"It won't last long though once you're back down on the ground for a pinning." Tony smirked back.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said playfully.

Tony soon brought Atticus down to the floor roughly. Atticus grunted, but luckily, that didn't hurt him.

"We are Tigers!" Tony soon chanted before he began to pin Atticus down.

Atticus soon began to use his strength to try and get free.

"Who'd you bet on?" Zelda smirked to Drell.

"Tony," Drell replied. "...Wait, I mean, what bet?"

"Not another gamble." Hilda face-palmed.

"Sorry." Drell smiled sheepishly.

Hilda and Zelda shook their heads at him dismissively.

"You can do it, Tony!" Peg soon cheered out suddenly.

Everyone else was surprised to hear that. 

"Simmer down now!" Hilda soon told Peg.

Peg grinned bashfully as she sunk in her seat while Pete gave her a look. Mickey soon acted as the referee as he counted to three. Tony soon won over Atticus. Cherry had to take a picture because it was rare for Atticus to lose a match. Once Tony got off Atticus, he helped him up.

"Good match, Tony." Atticus smiled.

"Good match, Atticus," Tony smiled back. "You remind me of myself when I was a cub."

Atticus smiled back after hearing that before seeing Peg looking like she was in love with Tony. "And I think you might have a fan." He whispered to Tony as he gestured to Peg.

"Heh..." Tony looked bashful and soon waved to Peg.

Peg smiled from that, waving back like a shy school girl. The gem soon cracked even more as the power of love was breaking it.

Peg's eyes seemed to flash before she shook her head, coming out of her lovey-dovey behavior temporarily. "Ugh... I have this weird headache," she then said before looking to a penguin waiter. "Could we get a couple of waters on the rocks?"

The penguin waiter nodded and then went off.

"And **WE MEAN _ICE_!**" Pete then added sharply.

"Oh, I see how well that's gonna turn out." Cherry smirked slightly.

"Did you see that?" Mo whispered to Patch and Cherry.

"Uh...?" Cherry blinked.

"Mrs. Pete's ring breaking?" Patch asked. "Yes."

"Yes, but also before she felt like she had a headache." Mo whispered to them.

"Oh, that's probably just the magic wearing off after it's done its job when she watched Tony and Atticus." Drell then explained.

"So then it's on the verge of shattering?" Mo asked him.

"Yeah, she should fully come to once she announces divorce or separation to Pete." Drell replied.

"Ooh." Patch said.

"Your parents never thought that Pete was right for Peg," Drell said to Atticus. "They usually tried to talk her out of it, but of course, Pete had to woo Peg over with jewelry."

"Is she that shallow?" Atticus asked.

"I don't think so, I think that was just his secret magic at work." Drell replied.

"That sounds about right." Mo said.

"Well, if this goes well, I can't wait to tell Jessica." Atticus beamed.

"Good job out there by the way," Drell said. "You should feel honored to go up against Tony the Tiger like that."

"I really do!" Atticus smiled.

"That was quite a show, wasn't it, folks?" Mickey smiled. "I think we have time for one last cartoon before we hit the road back home! I hope you all enjoy the United States of Auradon. There's a place there for just about everybody!"

The audience soon cheered, happy to hear that. Mickey then walked off as a new cartoon soon played.

* * *

"Oh, Mickey, I think this is our best night in the House of Mouse yet." Minnie smiled at her boyfriend.

"Yep, it sure is." Mickey smiled back.

"It seems to be a shame that Sora and Kairi already have a home," Minnie said softly. "I've always wanted my own children, oh, but we couldn't make them live with us in the Disney Castle."

"Only if they wanted." Mickey said.

"It would be nice," Minnie smiled. "Especially with Goofy having Max."

"We'll talk to them if it's alright, but sure, Min," Mickey smiled back. "I'm pretty excited myself about the future of our Disney World," he then said something to himself quietly. "Even though Oswald is gone..."

* * *

Minuette was seen enjoying herself with the other kids.

"This was a nice night, eh, girls?" Louie smirked. "We go _waaay_ back with Mickey, especially since he's good pals with Uncle D."

"That's nice." Minuette said.

"It's really fun to come to Uncle Mickey's club sometimes." Morty smiled.

"I know I'm having fun." Millie and Melody added in unison.

"You know, my bros and I are in a band." Louie said to Minuette.

"Yeah?" Minuette replied.

"The Quack Street Boys!" Huey, Dewey, and Louie announced in unison.

"Wow! That's pretty cool." Minuette smiled.

"Tell me about it," Dewey chuckled. "We get a lot of chicks."

Webby smiled bashfully to him from that.

"You guys seem talented." Minuette smiled.

"Well, we try," Huey replied. "Sometimes April, May, and June here play their own music."

"It's true," May smiled bashfully. "We do."

"I wish I was good at something like my auntie." Minuette smiled back hopefully.

"Oh, what does your aunt do?" Louie asked.

"She... Uh... Does magic tricks." Minuette said which sounded a bit made up, though Cherry felt suspicious around that answer as everyone else seemed to buy it.

"You mean like a magician?" June asked.

"Um, yeah," Minuette smiled. "My aunt loves magic, and sometimes, I wanna be just like her."

"Cool." Louie smiled back.

Minuette seemed to blush from what Louie had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, the cartoon ended, and Pete grabbed Peg by her arm, pulling her along as he decided to complain about his evening. This was now the time where Peg finally had enough. 

"Let me go." Peg demanded.

"In a minute, sweetheart," Pete said before ranting to Mickey. "What kinda club are you running here, Mouse?!"

"I'm sorry if you didn't have fun, Pete, but you know it's all fun around here." Mickey said a bit nervously.

"We know, Mickey; now if you'll excuse us, I have something to tell Pete." Peg told him.

"I'm not done yet, Sweetums." Pete pouted like a child.

"We need to talk right now." Peg told her husband firmly.

"Ooh, this I have to see." Drell said.

Cherry offered some popcorn to him.

"Hmm... I guess you are useful after all." Drell teased, accepting the popcorn.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you." Cherry smirked.

"Nyah!" Drell stuck his tongue out before eating the popcorn to watch the show.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" Pete asked Peg.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Peg glared. "Our so-called marriage."

"What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"You're a horrible person, I can't believe I even got married to you," Peg glared. "You insult and bully our next-door neighbor, sometimes you treat his son the same way, and don't get me started on our own children!"

"Oh, come now," Pete replied. "Pistol and the other one are happy."

"You spoil Pistol rotten and that other one is your son PJ who you pretty much bully too!" Peg glared. "PJ's called me on the phone a couple of times and he tells me that he was happy to go to college to get away from _you_!"

"Oh, this is good." Drell whispered with a smirk as he ate the popcorn.

"What're ya sayin'?" Pete asked.

"Oh, my mother tried to warn me about you!" Peg groaned then. "Why didn't I listen to her? I don't even know why I even married you in the first place!"

"Just say it already." Drell whispered.

"What're ya saying?" Pete asked.

"Wow, and I thought Drell was slow-witted." Cherry said.

Drell let out a small snort.

"Oh, I forgot you existed." Cherry then said nervously to his angry gaze.

"I'm saying... Pete, I don't want to be married to you anymore!" Peg then finally said. "It's OVER!"

The gem soon shattered as she shouted that last word.

"Thank goodness." Drell whispered to himself.

"I'll come home with you, but I'll be moving my stuff very soon," Peg glared. "I think I need to take Pistol with me too."

"B-B-B-But..." Pete stammered.

"No puts!" Peg glared. "I'm through with you, Pete!"

"Smartest decision she's ever made," Drell whispered to Cherry. "Might take her a while to start dating again though."

"It's a process," Cherry replied. "Doing this is the first step."

"I suppose you're right," Drell said. "Like when Hilda and I split up after our first wedding."

"Heh... Yeah... Hilda really gets around from what I've heard and seen." Cherry said as she glanced over at the adult witch.

"Anyway, let's get back to our--" Drell started before seeing a familiar duck-like witch. "Oh, no. Not her."

* * *

"Anyway, that's our show, everybody!" Mickey smiled. "See ya real soon!"

"Not so fast, Mickey!" The duck witch's voice smirked.

"Huh...?" Mickey blinked. "Who said that?"

"'Tis I..." The voice continued before a spotlight shined down on her. "Magica de Spell!"

"Who let her in?!" Drell called out.

"I let myself in!" Magica glared. "I've come to remind you all something!"

Minuette shook slight chills from around Magica.

"Why are you all celebrating and having fun like a bunch of ninnies?!" Magica glared to the Disney Villains. "Haven't you all forgotten what you all stand for?"

"The food's good." Banzai the Hyena said.

Magica glanced at him. Banzai grinned sheepishly as he sat with Shenzi and Ed.

"You shouldn't be hanging around _them_!" Magica glared, pointing to the Disney Heroes. "They're your enemies!"

"Oh, please like the Disney Villains would really join her just so they would fail again like on Halloween." Cherry smirked.

"YOU!" Magica snapped at her.

"Uh... Me...?" Cherry blinked.

"Yes," Magica scowled. "This is partly _your_ fault... You and your dumb little friends trespassing and trying to make happy endings for everybody!"

"Well, sorry if we just want everyone to be happy." Cherry glared.

"You people can't honestly tell me you enjoy working _with_ your sworn enemies than working against them!" Magica scowled at the Disney Villains.

The Disney Villains soon murmured to each other a bit thoughtfully.

"Do you all really want to lose here again?" Mo asked the Disney Villain.

"Come on, guys," Atticus said. "You can all be happy rather than going to war."

"You are meddling again!" Magica snarled.

"You mean wanting them to be happy rather than just go into war?" Patch asked, unimpressed.

"FOOLS! All of you!" Magica glared. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but you all left me no choice!"

"What's that?" Atticus asked.

Magica soon brought out a special whistle and soon blew it. Nothing seemed to happen for a while, but soon, the Heartless came out to attack, invading the House of Mouse.

"Heartless!" The adventure group gasped.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but it should," Magica grinned and soon the Disney Villains looked hypnotized. "Of course, I'd love to have a new ally by my side. Mr. Pete, if you come with me, I'll help you get back at these suckers for forcing your wife to leave you."

Pete soon made his way over to Magica.

"Excellent," Magica smirked. "Get them, my Heartless!"

* * *

The Heartless soon went to grab Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"And now for you..." Magica told the Disney Villains, bringing out a special flute and soon played it which began to hypnotize the Disney Villains into being evil again.

What Magica didn't expect was Atticus and his Keyblade along with the adventure group's Equestrian magic.

"You kids take care of the Heartless," Drell soon said. "I'll handle Magica and her wicked ways."

"Right!" The team then split up as Atticus brought out his Keyblade.

"I was hoping this part of my life was over." Sora sighed as he took out his own Keyblade.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we fight Heartless." Kairi said as she took her own Keyblade.

"I really hope so." Sora nodded to her.

"Oh, but what about you guys?" Kairi frowned to Cherry and Mo in concern.

"Relax," Cherry smirked. "We got this."

"Yeah, we've got Equestrian magic on our side." Mo added.

"Oh, that's right, you guys have magic like Yen Sid," Kairi replied. "I do too a bit, being a Princess of Heart."

"Well, I'm a Princess of Butt-Kicking, so let's get to it!" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

* * *

And so, they began to fight the Heartless. The Disney Heroes were soon being forced to be locked away as Magica manipulated the Disney Villains to act like they used to. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy's nieces and nephews soon hid under a table with their new friend who looked a bit resentful somehow.

"We should be safe under here." Huey whispered to the other kids.

"I hope so," April replied before hugging him. "Protect me, Huey."

"Ugh..." Huey groaned a bit from that.

"You alright, Webby?" Dewey asked.

"Just fine, thanks." Webby blushed a bit.

"You doing okay, Minuette?" Louie asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I-I'm fine..." Minuette replied. "I guess I just didn't think the Heartless would attack."

"Well, Heartless only attack whenever there are dark hearts around and if someone summons them." Dewey said.

"So, you think Sora and the others can beat them?" Minuette asked.

"Oh, definitely Sora and Kairi," Louie nodded. "We've see them at work like this before."

"Uncle Mickey told us about it." Morty and Ferdie added.

Minuette began to feel a little bit better and interested. "Cool." she then said.

"Yeah, it is." Louie smirked knowingly.

Minuette smiled a bit bashfully to him.

The adventure group Sora and Kairi began to fight off the Heartless.

"I don't know what that Magica lady is up to, but she's gonna wish she hadn't met me!" Cherry glared.

"I think Donald said that she was enemies with Scrooge." Mo commented.

"Well, she's going down." Patch said.

"Right after these creeps are gone... HYAH!" Cherry said before sliding down the floor and kicking several Heartless at a time which made them fly out into the air before landing on the stage, flat on their faces.

"These things are so going down." Mo said.

"You know it," Atticus smirked. "Nice try, Magica, but your game's just about over!"

"Oh, really?" Magica smirked back as she had every hypnotized Disney Villain by her side, except Pete wasn't hypnotized.

The group soon looked over to see all of the Disney Villains looking angry at them and they seemed ready to fight them.

"I've had nightmares like this." Cherry commented.

"We have to get rid of that whistle." Patch said.

"But first, let's take on our Disney Villains..." Cherry added. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

It soon proved to be difficult as the Disney Villains soon ambushed them and began to beat them up while Magica laughed. Minuette peeked out from behind a pillar, looking to Magica.

"Ah, there you are, Minima," Magica smirked. "Thank you so much for keeping everyone busy for your Auntie Magica."

This was a big surprise for everyone else. The duck girl began to look sad and guilty from her aunt's words.

"This is too perfect," Magica smirked. "All I'd need now was the head of Scrooge McDuck, and I'd feel ever-so thankful for today's events."

"Yeah, well, you'll never get his head." Mo said.

"Shows what you know," Magica smirked. "This will no longer be the Disney Kingdom, it'll now be the Villain Kingdom."

There was then evil laughter as more and more Heartless spread out through the Disney World, changing it up a bit as it looked worse than when Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula, and Cruella took over the House of Mouse on Halloween night.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"I guess it _is_ a bit worse than I thought..." Cherry replied. "With those villains now back to evil. At least our personal villains aren't here like Cruella's nephew, right, Atticus?"

"Heh. Yeah, right." Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"Did someone say my name?" Jackson's voice smirked.

"No way." Cherry and Atticus groaned.

"Heeey, it's my favorite little pal," Jackson grinned to Atticus, coming up behind him. "Didja miss me?"

"Not even a little." Atticus glared.

"Sucks to be you then," Jackson smirked before looking to Cherry, Mo, and Patch. "Ah, your friends. Well, any friend of Atticus... Is a target of MINE!"

"You don't scare me, de Vil." Cherry glared at her best friend's worst enemy.

"I should." Jackson smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Cherry let out a small growl.

"Stay away from them, Jackson," Atticus glared, standing protectively. "We beat your aunt and a bunch of other villains, and we can do it again."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Jackson smirked.

Atticus growled before the two circled each other before running into each other.

"Now that boy shouldn't be on Team Tiger." Tony glared about Jackson.

"Trust me, he shouldn't because he's the nephew of Cruella and is just as strong as Atticus." Patch said.

Atticus and Jackson began to go at it at each other.

"Why, hello there, Monique." Dr. Blight smirked.

"Ugh, it's that ugly blonde lady." Cherry complained.

"Dr. Blight?!" Mo asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, a new friend of mine insisted that I come for the party." Dr. Blight smirked.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Oh, sure," Patch replied. "A bunch of villains want us dead. How could it possibly get any worse?"

"Probably if The Joker and Harley Quinn happened to show up." Cherry then said with a forced laugh.

"Oh, come on, even Magica wouldn't be crazy enough to include those two." Patch said.

"Guess I'm just getting paranoid." Cherry replied.

Atticus and Cherry both yelped as the former was soon thrown against the latter, making them both fall to the floor. Jackson smirked as he stood over Atticus in dominance. Atticus glared before Tony lifted Jackson up and off him.

"Oh, hello." Jackson smirked to Tony.

"I believe that's enough out of you, young man." Tony glared firmly.

"Oh, so you think you can take me?" Jackson smirked as he tried to take down the strong anthropomorphic tiger.

Tony growled as they wrestled each other to the floor.

"Like he could be stronger than Tony," Atticus said, sitting up. "Like he has a chance against the spokesperson for Frosted Flakes."

"Atticus, I'm glad Tony is helping you and all, but could you _please_ get off of me?!" Cherry glared as she was being sat on.

"Whoops." Atticus smiled sheepishly as he got off Cherry.

Cherry then stood up and straightened herself out. Tony soon went flying that time as Atticus took a hold of Cherry to get her out of the way as the tiger landed on the floor.

"It's not possible!" Atticus gasped as Jackson laughed in victory.

Drell soon made a bowl of supercharged Frosted Flakes appear for Tony to eat.

"Oh, please, like that cereal actually gives him a--" Cherry started.

Tony soon took the bowl and began to eat the cereal to make himself stronger somehow.

"Jealous?" Drell grinned to Cherry.

Cherry glanced at him before pausing a bit to Jackson. "Something about that Wacko Jacko seems different, but I don't know what it is..." she then said as the boy looked cocky in his victory.

"Uh, maybe that?" Mo pointed to what Jackson was wearing which looked like the Alicorn Amulet.

Drell leaned forward a bit, leaning over Cherry to take a look. Jackson looked over innocently before smirking with a wink.

"Augh!" Atticus glared and went to charge at him.

Jackson yawned as he used the magic from the Alicorn Amulet to hold Atticus in the air. Atticus yelped as he struggled.

"I'm sorry, Fudo, but with the help of Miss Magica, anything YOU can do, I can do better." Jackson smirked.

"Oh, please you think that Amulet can make you better than Atticus, then I guess you wouldn't want this?" Drell smirked as he showed a green stone. "With this magic stone, it would give you so much more power than that stupid Amulet."

 _'And he falls for the trap in 3, 2, 1.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"D-Drell, what're you--" Cherry spoke up.

"Shh!" Drell shushed her.

"A mere stone with more power than this amulet?" Jackson asked Drell. "Hm... I'm sure."

Drell soon smirked as he used his magic to change a table into a big living table. Jackson filed his nails with a small smirk until the table soon came up to him.

"That's trippy," Cherry commented. "Like Wonderland trippy."

"Hmm... Impressive," Jackson smirked before he took the stone from Drell and took off the Alicorn Amulet before crushing it in his hand. "Now I have the most powerful magic stone ever."

"Oh, no, you actually went through with it," Drell soon said, backing up a bit. "I didn't think you would be THAT cruel!"

"Shows what you know, Fat Boy." Jackson smirked as he tried to use magic to lift Atticus into the air again only for nothing to happen before he was lifted up by Tony again.

"Hello there." Tony greeted.

"Oh, hello there." Jackson replied, now nervous.

"Mind giving him a go spin around, Tony?" Drell smirked.

"Hmm... I think I could work something." Tony smirked back as he began to spin Jackson around like a rag doll.

* * *

"Now to save the Disney Heroes," Cherry said as she began to charge to a door, but couldn't get it open. She fiddled with the doorknob, but it was locked. "Locked!"

"My, what a little shame." Lady Tremaine smirked right behind her.

Cherry flinched and shivered, slowly turning around to see Cinderella's wicked step-mother.

"Oh, poor Cherry..." Lady Tremaine mocked.

"Yeah!" Anastasia and Drizella added.

"Oh, not you too, Anastasia!" Cherry frowned at that as she remembered that Magica was hypnotizing the Disney Villains other than Pete who was by her side on his own free will.

The three began to crowd.

"Get AWAY!" Cherry cried out as she then ran away, not sure what else to do.

Kimba soon came out ready to defend his mistress and help her out. 

"Kimba? Kimba!" Cherry said before looking relieved as she hugged him. "Thank goodness."

"You know I'll always be there for you to help you out in your times of need." Kimba said, nuzzling her in the hug.

"I don't know what more we can do with Magica's evil spells other than attacking the Heartless and fighting off the corrupted Disney Villains," Cherry said as she began to climb onto his back. She soon saw where he was ready to charge at which was the locked doors. "Whoa, okay, Kimba, let's gently--" she began to say only for Kimba to charge at the locked doors with her on his back. "Oh, sweet Celestia; I hope you know what you're doing!"

Kimba soon charged at the door a few times before he soon broke it open to let them in.

"Oof... Good boy..." Cherry grunted in a slight daze.

"And in we go." Mo smiled.

Cherry soon rolled off of her tiger's back, looking a bit dizzy right now. "Adventure ho!" she said before falling over slightly.

* * *

They went inside to help out the Disney Heroes in need. That is, if they could find them which proved to be easier said than done somehow.

"Where could they be?" Atticus asked.

The door soo shut behind them to lock them inside.

"I saw that one coming." Cherry grumbled.

"You will stay in there until you swear allegiance to me!" Magica glared sharply from outside the door.

"She don't know us that well, do she?" Patch smirked at the others.

"I guess she don't." Cherry said in her own Bugs Bunny voice.

"We'll round up the Heroes if we can find them in here, then go out." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah, I mean, come on; it can't be that hard to find them." Mo said.

They soon came into the closet which was a bit bigger than it looked from the outside.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Magica smirked.

"That'll teach ya for brainwashin' my wife!" Pete yelled out with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Magica asked before seeing Pete go wide-eyed.

"Erm... Why...?" Pete asked.

"I'd like to see her," Magica smirked. "I mean, you _did_ make sure she didn't leave your side, right?"

"Uh... Well, you didn't say to..." Pete grinned sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Magica snapped. "YOU IDIOT!"

Poe soon began to take a look around and where it seemed someone else was also missing. Magica began to hit Pete a bit, viewing him as a simpleton.

* * *

"I don't like this anymore..." Minima frowned to herself. "I've finally made some friends, but I'm just deceiving them all... Especially Louie." She soon made her way inside, using the magic she had.

Drell panted a bit, feeling worn out from some of the Heartless before glaring to Magica. "What do you want with the House of Mouse?"

"Consider this a message from an 'old friend' of yours." Magica mocked him, even though she was angry with Pete's stupidity.

Drell glared as he already knew who she meant. A Heartless soon jumped out behind him.

Drell then grabbed that Heartless into a headlock. "Magica, that is enough!"

"How else will I regain the power and life I deserve?" Magica smirked.

"You deserve to be a roast duck, that's the life you deserve." Drell retorted.

"Oh, really?" Magica smirked.

"Maybe I should help you out." Drell smirked back, looking like he would actually hurt her.

"Hmm... No." Magica smirked back as she used her magic.

Drell growled and soon, the two went to have their own Magic Duel.

Sora and Kairi continued to hit the Heartless together until they soon seemed to be gone.

"Is that all of them?" Kairi asked.

"I... I think so..." Sora said with a pant.

"Let's hope so." Kairi said.

The two then collapsed together as they felt exhausted. Drell and Magica growled, using their wands almost like lightsabers in Star Wars against each other.

"Where'd Peg go?" Pete wondered.

Peg was seen trying to get away in her own time, looking for Tony as she began to look worried about him and where she soon found Minima ready to use her magic to get to the others. "Minima, whenever you're ready!" Magica told her niece.

"Yes, Auntie." Minima replied as she soon began to use her magic.

Unfortunately for the evil witch duck, her niece used her magic on herself and Peg to teleport themselves over to the adventure group and Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile..._ **

The group walked along different paths before running into each other.

"I went that way, and you guys went that way!" Cherry said. "How did THAT happen?!"

"Hmm... Paths from Wonderland... Guess that explains it..." Atticus replied, looking at a label.

"Looks like it." Mo said.

"Hello?!" Cherry called out. "Is anyone out there?"

"Cherry?" A familiar voice called back.

"Belle?!" Cherry asked before running in that direction. "Is that you?"

Eventually, the Disney Heroes were all shown to be locked up in some cells like a bunch of prisoners.

"We finally found them." Patch smiled.

"That wasn't so hard," Atticus said. "Now all of you stand back. We'll get you out of here."

"Be careful!" Tony warned.

"Oh, good, Tony!" Atticus said to the anthropomorphic tiger.

"Atticus, I'm worried that this might be a trap." Tony said to him.

"How do we find out?" Mo asked.

"I guess I'm not sure." Tony said.

"You kids look like you might want some help." Peg offered.

"Um, thanks, Mrs. Pete," Atticus replied. "That would be helpful."

"You can just call me Peg." Peg told him.

"Oh, um, okay, Peg," Atticus replied. "I'm not sure what all you can do, but we'll probably need all the help we can get."

"Right... I'm a bit stronger than I look by the way." Peg smirked as she came to the cells, grabbing a hold of the bars.

"This I gotta see." Cherry said.

Peg soon took a deep breath before roaring out as she grabbed the bars and began to pull them off, almost like The She-Hulk, so far being able to do so.

"What a woman." Tony whispered to himself in surprise.

"Did not see that coming." Patch said.

"Good... You were so... Helpful..." Belle said before smirking at them.

"Belle...?" Cherry asked uneasily.

Belle soon laughed before turning into a Heartless with several more coming out.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus glared, bringing out his Keyblade again.

"So this was a trap." Tony glared as he got into a fighting stance as they faced the Heartless.

"I don't know if I have enough energy or strength for this." Cherry sighed as she got ready to fight as well.

Kimba soon came to her side, ready to fight.

"Oh, good boy..." Cherry cooed to her tiger. "I need to rest up."

Kimba nodded to that and soon fought for her while Atticus, Mo, and Patch did what they could to help. They soon began to fight off the Heartless and afterwards, they would continue their search. Peg helped out a bit which began to make Tony more and more attracted to her as she was stronger than she looked, surprisingly enough.

* * *

Luckily, soon enough, they defeated the Heartless.

"Okay, from here on, we have to make sure we don't fall for another trap." Mo said.

"Keep your eyes peeled..." Cherry said.

"She's right," Atticus added. "With Magica's powers, she could be anywhere... Or anything..."

The group walked around together while Tony walked beside Kimba as the white tiger carried Cherry on his back.

"She must be keeping them somewhere." Mo said.

Magica's voice laughed.

"Magica?!" Atticus glared.

"You're all getting far too cold..." Magica laughed. "You'll NEVER find them!"

"Then can you give us a hint as to where they are?" Patch asked. "Also as to where Sora and Kairi are?"

Magica laughed. "Why should I tell you anything like that?"

"Oh, but Magica, don't you know that all the great villains do that?" Drell asked innocently.

"Stop trying to trick me, Chubbo!" Magica sneered at him.

"Oh, so then you're not a great villain?" Atticus smirked at Magica.

"Gosh, you guys, I thought we were all in trouble for a sec~" Cherry added.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Magica snapped. "I'll show you I'm a great villain like when I sent those fools into the Wastelands!"

"Oh, so that's where they are." Mo smirked.

"Thanks, Magica; I guess you're worth our time after all." Cherry added.

"Now we just need a way to get to the Wasteland." Atticus said to the others.

"If only we had a map there." Mo said before Drell had made a map appear for them with his magic.

"Thanks, Drell!" Cherry said. "Uh... Wherever you are..."

"Think nothing of it!" Drell's voice replied.

"Alright, now let's follow this map and we should find the Disney Heroes and Sora and Kairi." Atticus said.

"Come on then, let's go." Cherry said.

They soon walked along. Magica grumbled in defeat as she turned Drell into a monkey. Drell began to chatter like a monkey before messing around with Magica's hair.

"Augh! Cut that out!" Magica complained as Drell smirked at what he did and he decided not to stop. "Get off of me, you damn, dirty ape!" she then growled, grabbing a hold of him and threw him off.

Drell smirked as he decided to have a little fun to stall for the kids to make things right again.

* * *

The group began to follow the map to the Disney Heroes, Sora, and Kairi. They soon ended up in a black and dreary looking place.

"Wow... This place looks so... Depressing..." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"It looks... A bit... Spooky..." Patch gulped a bit.

"No one ever comes here... Especially since I was forgotten about..." A voice scowled as they traveled together.

"Who said that?" Tony asked.

"Who cares to know?" The voice scoffed. "Why are you even here?"

"Look, buddy, whoever you are, we just wanna help our friends in need..." Cherry replied innocently. "You can understand that, right?"

"Friends? Hmph! What are even real friends anyway?" The voice still mocked.

"Anyways, tell us if you've seen two Keyblade Wielders/Masters and Disney Heroes?" Atticus asked.

"What would that do for me?!" The voice snapped, a lot like World when he brought Frankie into his toy chest world.

"Well, if you help us, we could help you." Mo suggested.

"HA! Yeah, right!" The voice replied. "I'll help you, then you'll leave me just like my brother did!"

"Your brother?" Atticus asked. "Wait a minute... Are you Oswald?"

"What's it to you?" The voice snapped. "Yes, my name is Oswald, but why does it matter?"

"Um, Mickey, actually guessed your name when Drell told him to guess who else was coming to the House of Mouse, someone he hadn't seen in a long time." Atticus said.

The voice seemed to growl at the mention of Mickey.

"Nice going, Nancy Boy Fudo." Cherry scoffed.

" **YOU'VE ALL FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!** " The voice growled. "What's so GREAT about Mickey anyway?!"

"Calm down; I'm sure that Mickey misses you and that's why he guessed that you were coming to the House of Mouse." Atticus said.

"Yeah, right!" Oswald's voice huffed. "You'll never come to save the Disney Heroes and you're never getting back out! That's what Mizrabel told me!"

"Mizrabel... That name sounds... Miserable..." Cherry commented.

"I even lost my true love, Ortensia..." Oswald's voice continued. "Everything was fine and dandy until Mickey came around. Then... Then he ruined my chance... It was just like when Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ruined Buddy's career for Warner Brothers... NOW GET OUT!"

"But--" Mo started.

" **I SAID LEAVE!** " Oswald's voice snapped.

"That's right, Oswald... Don't let them enable you..." An evil woman's voice almost like Maleficent added.

"Wait, is that... Maleficent?" Patch asked.

"It kinda sounds like her... But at the same time, it doesn't..." Cherry replied.

"It's not Maleficent..." The voice replied before a woman soon came out to see them, wearing a purple cloak and a crown, looking like a bit of a mix between Maleficent and Queen Grimhilde AKA The Evil Queen from Snow White. "I am Mizrabel and welcome to the Wasteland. You all should not have come here."

"We've come here because we've come to find and rescue the Disney Heroes." Patch said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Mizrabel glared. "I'll take something of yours though."

"What's that?" Cherry asked uneasily.

"I'll **GLADLY TAKE YOUR HEARTS!"** Mizrabel soon snarled, using her magic to constrict them. "I've suffered the same fate as Oswald... I've been forgotten about!"

"If you let us go and let us save the Disney Heroes and Sora and Kairi, we'll make sure everyone remembers you both of you and we'll even use magic to go back in time to save your true love, Oswald." Atticus said.

"Pfft!" Mizrabel scoffed.

"Please... It doesn't have to be this way..." Cherry begged. "Oswald, I'm sure Mickey didn't mean to forget you... Are you old friends? Cousins? What...?"

"He's my brother." Oswald's voice said.

"Mickey has a _brother_?" Cherry blinked. "I knew he had a sister, but I didn't know he had a brother."

" **SEE WHAT I MEAN?!** " Oswald snapped. "Kill them, Mizrabel!"

"No, please! We promise everyone will remember you and we always keep our promises, especially Atticus." Mo said.

"It's true!" Cherry cried out. "He really does!"

Mizrabel grinned a bit menacingly.

"Wait..." Oswald soon said to make everything stop. "Let me... See this Atticus boy."

"Uh... Why...?" Mizrabel asked.

"I just want to talk to him." Oswald requested.

Mizrabel grumbled before allowing Atticus to go and talk with Oswald. Atticus gasped for air a bit and soon went to go into a room.

* * *

It was pure darkness so far before a light shined down on him with another light in the distance. A figure soon came out which looked more like a rabbit than a mouse.

"Hey." Atticus said.

"Hello, Atticus," The being replied. "I am Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Mickey Mouse's half-brother."

"It's very nice to meet you." Atticus smiled.

"Mm..." Oswald turned away a bit.

"I'm sorry we didn't know about you, but based on how Mickey reacted when thinking about you, he seemed to be sorry." Atticus said softly.

"Really?" Oswald asked.

"Really." Atticus said sincerely.

Oswald soon came out to look at Atticus.

"I'm sure if you help us, we'll help you out," Atticus smiled. "It's what me and my friends do best."

"Hmm... Well..." Oswald paused.

"It's sad when it feels like you've been forgotten," Atticus said. "I know though if you talk things through with Mickey that he'll understand, but... The House of Mouse has gone to heck in a hamster cage. We need the Disney Heroes and to change the Disney Villains somehow. Sure, they're evil, but they know how to have a good time, such as on Christmas when we got snowed in at the House of Mouse."

Oswald could tell that Atticus was telling the truth as his eyes didn't hold any lie in them. Atticus smiled hopefully that Oswald would reconsider.

Oswald looked tearful and suddenly hugged Atticus. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"Sure." Atticus replied.

"I miss Mickey... So much..." Oswald admitted. "I don't like the Wasteland... No one ever talks to anyone else..."

"Then come with us and help us rescue the Disney Heroes, Sora, and Kairi and we'll all leave the Wasteland." Atticus smiled.

Oswald seemed to smile back before coming to Mizrabel. "Let them go." he soon demanded.

"What? You can't be--" Mizrabel started.

"I said let them go!" Oswald replied. "I don't care what Magica said."

Mizrabel looked very unhappy about that and soon let Cherry, Mo, and Patch go freely from her clutches.

 _'Atticus is one amazing guy.'_ Tony thought to himself.

Mizrabel glowered a bit from where she stood as Oswald soon brought the others over to where the Disney Heroes were really hidden and where it was shown that Sora and Kairi were arriving, looking exhausted as they had fought off many Heartless.

"Here they are." Oswald began.

Oh, Sora... Kairi..." Cherry said softly.

"They look so wore out." Mo added.

"So many Heartless..." Kairi panted.

"I felt like a goner a couple of times." Sora added.

"Poor guys," Atticus frowned. "I guess you've been through a lot as a Keyblade Wielder, huh, Sora?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Sora replied. "Especially whenever I'd travel with Donald and Goofy to stop evil among the worlds."

They soon got the Disney Heroes out of their predicament.

"Let's hope we don't have to save you guys again for a while." Cherry remarked to herself.

"Uh-huh." The others agreed to that.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Oswald said.

"You know a way out?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but it's a secret." Oswald nodded on the way out.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"I'll be back..." Mizrabel warned.

"Yeah, yeah, the Duke of Zill said the same thing." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Don't you villains ever get to be original?" Mo asked.

Mizrabel snarled before shooting them all with dark magic. A bubble soon appeared from Cherry's Equestrian magic. It felt unexpected, but she smirked to Mizrabel since she and her friends were safe.

"Equestrian magic, how I hate thee." Mizrabel glared.

The group laughed at her bad luck and Oswald soon helped them free the Disney Heroes as well as getting back to the House of Mouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minima was about to go and join her new friends back as Minuette after helping out her aunt.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Magica asked.

"Oh, uh, I thought we were done." Minima replied.

"Oh, no, my; dear we've just started. Now our next target is Disney Castle and where then the Heartless shall spread and my rule shall reign supreme!" Magica smirked before laughing evilly.

"Oh, um, of course, Auntie..." Minima said out of guilt.

"Oh, I'm telling you; there is nothing that can stop me now." Magica smirked.

Louie came out to look for Minuette, but gasped as he saw Minima with her aunt.

"Of course, Auntie, I'll help you every step of the way." Minima promised.

"Good, because you know what I can do to you if you try and betray me." Magica told her.

"Yes, of course, Auntie..." Minima gulped.

Magica soon walked off.

"So... You're the niece of Magica de Spell?" Louie's voice asked right behind the girl.

"Gah! Louie!" Minima gasped as she didn't know that he was right there.

"So then you were only _pretending_ to be our friend?" Louie asked softly.

"Louie... No, I... I..." Minima stammered weakly.

Louie felt disgusted with her and soon ran off away from her only for her to stop him as she grabbed his hand.

"Louie, please listen to me; if I don't do as my aunt says, she'll send me back to the Shadow Realm." Minima frowned.

"Shadow Realm?" Louie scoffed at first.

"Yes, it's a plain of Darkness that no one should ever witness," Minima frowned. "She brought me from there, and she'll send me back if I don't do what she says."

Louie was about to tell her that he didn't believe her, but he could see true fear in Minima's eyes. Minima even looked as though she could cry.

"Oh, my gosh..." Louie said, as he felt a bit bad for her. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry..." Minima replied. "I had to trick you to help Auntie Magica."

Louie began to think of how to free Minima from Magica before Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch came to mind.

* * *

Speaking of which, he just hoped wherever they were now, they would make it back in time as Magica was close to winning in the battle of good and evil. And where the adventure group, Disney Heroes, Sora, Kairi, Tony, and Peg would be back soon.

"Sorry if this is taking so long." Oswald said to the others.

"That's okay, Oswald, we got plenty of time." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, sure, not like we gotta race against the clock or anything." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we just use Equestrian magic to teleport us all out?" Patch asked.

"Why didn't we mention this before?" Cherry growled which made Patch look sheepish.

"The door's right here." Oswald said, showing the way out.

"Finally..." Cherry grumbled. "I almost went insane."

"Maybe we should sing to make Cherry feel better." Snow White beamed.

"Don't even." Cherry glowered at her least favorite Disney Princess.

They soon made to the door and got out. When they came back into the House of Mouse, it looked like complete and utter chaos.

"Gosh... It looks like Discord hit this place... With a hint of Eris..." Cherry commented.

"We better hurry and defeat Magica." Atticus said.

Drell soon came by and chattered to them.

"Huh? What? Hold on," Atticus said, bringing out his Equestrian medallion. "I'm still a little rusty. It's been a while since we last saw Curious George or Terk. Okay, what's up, Monkey?"

"It's me, Drell; Magica's almost won!" Drell told them once he was now understood.

"Okay, we have to hurry now." Mo said.

"Yes!" Drell urged them. "I've been trying to distract her lately."

"Um, thanks," Cherry said. "Do you want a banana or something for your trouble?"

"Oh, you think that just 'cuz I'm a monkey, I want a banana?" Drell huffed.

"Okay, never mind then!" Cherry said. "Come on, gang. Let's give Magica a taste of some magic and strength!"

"Yeah!" Patch nodded.

"Let's go!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Oh, Cherry, I love this side of you." Atticus approved.

"Good luck!" Drell called out to them. "Hmm... I guess I WILL have a banana after all..." he then said to himself, going into Goofy's kitchen.

The adventure group and the others soon went to face Magica, Pete, and the Disney Villains.


	6. Chapter 6

Magica sat in a throne with a wicked smirk.

"It's the final countdown..." Cherry said with determination. "You can't mess with the Wonderful World of Disney."

The others had a bit of a small agreement which made Cherry roll her eyes.

"I can't hear you guys!" Cherry said sharply to get them to join in like the Power Rangers.

"Alright, we're coming." Patch replied.

"We can do this." Atticus added.

"...Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes at that so-called enthusiasm.

* * *

"Can we still get my wife back?" Pete asked.

"Maybe if my little niece will bring her to us and makes herself useful." Magica replied.

"I'll help you guys out as best as I can." Oswald told the adventure group on the way to Magica.

As the others continued to walk along until they heard a familiar voice pipe up. "Oswald?!"

"Mickey?" Cherry blinked before finding the mouse dangling up in a cage with his other friends before narrowing her eyes. "Can't these villains ever come up with anything original?"

Oswald stepped out into the light with the adventure group.

"Oswald, that _is_ you!" Mickey gasped.

"Gawrsh... You know this guy, Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes... This is Oswald..." Mickey revealed.

" _That's_ Oswald?!" Donald asked.

"You guys know Oswald?" Atticus asked.

"We've only heard about him from Mickey." Donald replied.

"Well, that's close to getting to know him." Mo said.

"Oswald... I haven't seen in a very long time..." Mickey said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, especially for running away," Oswald said. "I'll make it up to you by busting you out."

"Hmm... How to get up there and get a key?" Atticus wondered.

"It's okay, I got it." Oswald smiled before showing a paintbrush.

"Um... A paintbrush?" Peg asked as that confused her.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Oswald replied as he began to paint all around for a moment.

Then, as if by magic, a staircase appeared, allowing Oswald to run up the steps on it and he soon painted a key to unlock his half-brother and his friends. This made everyone else go jaw-dropped.

"Still got that brush, huh?" Mickey asked.

"My most prized possession." Oswald smiled proudly before they shared a reunion hug.

"How in the world...?" Mo asked while pointing to Oswald's paintbrush.

"Huh? Oh, this? I guess you wouldn't know, huh?" Oswald replied.

"Not really." Cherry rolled her eyes in impatience.

"Well, this paintbrush is no ordinary paintbrush," Oswald smiled as he showed it to them. "You see, this was found in Yen Sid's workshop and he used this to bring the lost and forgotten characters back to life in where we just were: The Cartoon Wasteland. It can help create illusions with the power of paint and magic to come to life."

"That's so cool!" Patch smiled back.

"Now, let's go stop Magica de Spell." Oswald smirked bravely.

"Right!" The others nodded to that.

* * *

And so, the group trenched forth to go after Magica who laughed at her newfound power and higher status as she and the Disney Villains nearly conquered this world for themselves. Maleficent's Knuckleheads were shown to be standing guard as the group came by.

"Here's how I think we should do this," Cherry said. "The Disney Heroes go after their Villains and we go after Magica and Pete."

"Smart decision." Mo said.

"Now, to find a way past the Knuckleheads." Cherry then said.

"Hm... Hm... Hm~..." Atticus smirked eagerly.

"Who should knock them out?" Mo asked.

"May I?" Peg asked innocently.

"Uh, sure, Mrs-... Erm... Peg... If you'd like." Cherry replied.

Peg nodded and soon walked out to get the Knuckleheads' attention at first. The Knuckleheads then suddenly noticed her as she came out in the open like she did.

"Hey, boys~" Peg smirked.

"There she is!" A guard called out.

"GET HER!" The other added.

The two Knuckleheads soon charged for her before Peg began to actually wrestle them like something out of WWE. This surprised the guards as they were suddenly taken down. Tony couldn't help but watch as he seemed to like this side of Peg.

"I've been holding back quite a bit of anger about Pete." Peg grinned bashfully as the others looked at her in awestruck.

"Apparently." Atticus said.

And now, it was time for the ultimate battle of the Disney Heroes vs the Disney Villains. The others broke apart from the group as they went to get to Magica.

"This Magica lady hate you or something, Mickey?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know about hating me in general, but she first tried to get Scrooge's #1 dime to make a magic amulet that would give her The Midas Touch." Mickey replied.

"Which basically everything she would touch would turn to gold, thus meaning she would never eat again without touching the food." Atticus said.

"Guess she never took that into consideration," Cherry smirked. "Adios, Bicuspids."

"Also, she was hoping to use to help change her raven back to normal." Mickey said.

"So, he's not really a raven?" Mo asked.

"He was actually Magica's brother Poe who was turned into a raven from a spell gone horribly wrong." Oswald explained.

"Ooh. That's rough." Patch said.

* * *

They soon came into the main room.

"What?! NO!" Magica cried out. "How did you get past the Knuckleheads and the Disney Villains?!"

"Yo Mama!" Cherry retorted snidely.

Magica glared as she didn't take that lightly.

"Give up, Magica!" Mickey glared. "You won't ruin the Wonderful World of Disney for everyone!"

"Stubborn, eh?" Magica glared back before bringing out her magic wand. "Let's settle this. Once and for all!"

"You are so going down." Mo glared back.

"Have at it then!" Magica snapped. "Oswald... You're supposed to be in the Cartoon Wasteland."

"He's never going back there," Mickey glared. "Oswald's going to live in the castle with me and the others right after we defeat you."

"Ahem!" Pete glared as he stood by Magica's side.

"Oh, hi, Pete." Cherry said, unfazed.

"You all shouldn't have come here," Pete glared before smiling. "Ah... Peg... My lovely wife for about 20 years... The mother of my children..."

"Your slave?" Peg retorted.

Hearing that word caused Tony to get angry towards Pete.

"You know you love me and the kids." Pete told Peg.

"Only PART of that is true," Peg glared like her eyes were aflame. "I can't believe I managed to be married for you this long!"

"Uh, Peg, I know you want to go at Pete, but mind if Tony joins in hurting him?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I guess that would be alright." Peg replied.

"Have at it, Tiger." Atticus grinned to the cereal mascot.

Peg soon saw Tony attack Pete wrestler style. Pete yelped out as he wasn't expecting this at all. Peg smirked a bit from Tony giving Pete what he deserved as she seemed to also like watching it as Magica and Oswald were battling as Oswald was doing it to make amends with Mickey and the others and the lucky rabbit's paintbrush seemed to be the perfect weapon.

"That's quite a paintbrush." Atticus commented.

"I just hope Oswald can live happily ever after with Mickey Mouse and the others from now on." Cherry replied.

"I'm sure he will." Mo said before she saw Minima and Louie coming over.

"Louie, are you all okay?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Louie replied. "Those Disney Heroes can fight though, and hopefully, the Villains will back off against any evil doing for a while."

"That's good, but wait a sec... Isn't that... A clone of Magica de Spell?!" Cherry glared, looking like she was about to tackle down Minima.

"Wait!" Louie told her as he stood in her way.

"Louie, get out of the way or you're next!" Cherry threatened.

"Cherry, please, she isn't gonna hurt anyone!" Louie replied.

"Likely story!" Cherry glared. "She's brainwashed you!"

"No! I haven't!" Minima told her. "I'm from the Shadow Realm and I need your help to free me from Aunt Magica."

"Shadow Realm?" Cherry asked. "I think I heard about that in some tutoring from Magic School."

"Please," Minima frowned a bit sadly. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I've never had real friends before... Until I met Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, April, May, and June."

"Time for a little visit from the magic of friendship." Mo said.

"Magic of friendship?" Minima asked.

"Yeah, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's what we do best." Cherry said bashfully.

"Well, okay, if you say so." Minima shrugged.

* * *

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch soon held hands and paw before their magic of friendship began to glow. A rainbow aura soon began to shine through, making the four lift up in the air as they used their own magic to help stop Magica's reign of terror as well as free Minima from the Shadow Realm for good. Magica's wand was soon shot out of her hand as Oswald flung a strong gust of paint, making her fall from her throne, going down a rather long way and where soon, Oswald painted a cage for Magica to drop in.

"I think I found a new home for you." Tony smirked to Pete, about to throw him in next.

"No, please!" Pete cried out. "Peg, I'll change, I promise!"

Peg would have believed him, but she had enough of him.

"How 'bout it?" Pete asked desperately.

"Tony, could you take out the trash for me?" Peg asked sweetly.

"Sure thing!" Tony smiled and soon tossed Peg's now ex-husband into the cage along with Magica.

Magica glared before she saw Minima and was about to tell her to get her out of the cage before seeing the Adventure Group use their magic of friendship on Magica and freeing Minima from the Shadow Realm for good. Minima let out a startled yelp, but the magic seemed to heal over her somehow and now she had golden blonde hair rather than dark as a shadow as she looked a lot happier and cheerful like a normal girl her age.

"NO! MY HEIRESS!" Magica cried out.

"I'm sorry, Auntie, but now I'm free," Minima smiled. "Free to be a normal kid on the surface realm!"

* * *

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry soon floated back to the ground. They all opened their eyes and looked around to see that Magica and Pete had been defeated.

"Nice work, guys." Tony smiled at the four from their power of friendship.

"No prob." Atticus smiled back.

Eventually with the Villains defeated, they were all back in the House of Mouse as everything soon restored back to normal.

"Oh, yeah!" Patch smiled.

"That was great, you guys!" Daisy beamed.

"That's gonna be a night to remember." Mickey chuckled.

"Well, you're welcome for the help." Cherry replied.

"Of course," Mickey smiled. "Thank you so much for coming, and I hope that everyone loves Auradon."

"I'm sure they will." Mo smiled back.

"Mind if I walk you home, ma'am?" Tony asked Peg.

"Oh, Tony, I'd love for you to." Peg smiled to him.

Tony and Peg were both seen walking with Peg holding onto Tony's right arm.

"I think those two are gonna be just fine." Atticus smiled.

"I think you're right." Mo smiled back.

"Ugh... I ate too many bananas as a monkey..." Drell groaned, holding his stomach as he sat in a pile of banana peels.

"Don't eat so much next time." Patch advised.

"Blah on you," Drell stuck out his tongue sickly. "Could someone call Hilda for me?"

Atticus soon did just that. Drell continued to groan for a while as Hilda and Zelda soon came to bring him back home.

"We'll bring you a ride back home if you want." Zelda offered to the adventure group.

"If you don't mind." Mo said.

"We never mind with you kids." Zelda smiled softly.

* * *

The group smiled back as they soon rode back home.

"Hiii~..." Mo cooed to Baby Ambrose, making faces at him which made him laugh a little.

"You are so good with kids." Hilda smiled.

"I try a lot with JJ," Mo smiled back. "He seems to like me okay."

"I'd say so," Zelda chuckled. "I think you'd be a wonderful mother someday, Mo."

"And a good thing too." Patch said.

Mo beamed from that before she hugged Atticus instantly.

"Hello." Atticus smiled.

"Hi~..." Mo smiled back.

"Keep it to yourselves a little bit before Mo starts having twins." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, I can't wait for your wedding day." Hilda smiled at Atticus and Mo.

"We can't wait either," Atticus smiled back. "Are you gonna come, Hilda and Zelda?"

"Of course we will," Zelda replied. "In Equestria, right?"

"Sure is," Mo nodded. "A nice Fourth of July, Equestrian wedding."

"Sounds so romantic." Hilda smiled.

"Glad you think so," Mo beamed. "My parents, Timber, and Gloriosa are so excited."

Zelda smiled to them before looking a little emotional about being single, but always tried to not let it bother her as much as it did. Hilda and Zelda soon drove the adventure group to their homes. It was a big night for them all, but it turned out to be a better happy ending than they expected it to be. Especially as Tony walked Peg back home as she planned on moving away to get away from Pete as she seemed more interested in Tony now.

The End


End file.
